


A Workday Interlude

by ThePunkRanger



Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, F/M, Wetting, Workplace Discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkRanger/pseuds/ThePunkRanger
Summary: Sherlock needs a change.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: 2020 Prompt Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Workday Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Little
> 
> How was I supposed to write anything else? I have to say, I’ve found surprisingly little (excuse the pun) fics dealing in diaper changing, though maybe that’s just due to my own preferences in the genre.

Sherlock cleared his throat, bouncing impatiently on his toes.When Watson failed to take notice of him, he repeated the action, louder this time, making her turn.

“Ah, Watson?May I...” he pursed his lips, glancing down momentarily before meeting her eyes, “May I speak with you in private?”

Watson’s eyes darted back towards the captain, questioning, and Sherlock waved her off.

“Captain?We’ll be returning momentarily.I’m sure you will survive in our absence.”

Gregson only grunted in acknowledgement, not looking up from the report in his hands.

“Right.Come along, Watson.”Sherlock held the door of Gregson’s office wide, ushering his partner through quickly before harrying her off down the corridor.

“Mind telling me what this is about?”Watson asked, arms crossed as she leveled her gaze at him.A surprisingly imposing stance at only five-foot-three.

“It would appear that I...” Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back, eyes darting up and down the hall to make sure that no officers were within hearing range, “It would seem that I have... that I require a...” he sighed deeply, heat creeping up into his ears and his eyes finding great interest in his shoelaces, “A change.”

Watson’s demeanor changed immediately, her defensiveness washed away in a relieved sigh.“Is that all?”Her voice had changed as well, taking on a lighter, maternal pitch.“Alright, come on.”When he refused to let her lead him by the hand she sighed, looking up at him with kind eyes.“No public displays of infantilism?”

Sherlock couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes.“I would... like to preserve a modicum of authority while in our place of work, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay.”Sherlock breathed out heavily at her words, relief softening the set of his shoulders.“You know where the gender-neutral bathrooms are.I’ll give you a minute’s head start and then meet you in the one on the left.”

Sherlock nodded stiffly, painfully aware of the fact that a pair of uniformed officers had just turned the corner.“Very well.”With that he scurried off in the direction of the restrooms, trying not to draw any attention to himself.

The bathroom door locked behind him, and he scuffed a foot impatiently across the laminate floor.The diaper he wore was soggy, resulting in an unpleasant, squishy feeling each time he moved.

He enjoyed the diapers.Enjoyed the softness and the quiet crinkle of the material as he moved.And he especially enjoyed the process of being changed.But he very much did not enjoy the reality of having to walk around in his own filth.Luckily, Watson was very good at keeping an eye out for whether or not he needed a change, rarely ever allowing him to sit in a wet diaper for more than five minutes.

Sherlock glanced down at his watch, then slid the lock back to the open position, and moved to lower the folding changing station against the wall.

“Discreet enough for you?”Watson asked, the door clicking shut behind her.

Sherlock only hummed in response, fingers tapping against the hard, gray plastic.

“Now, how about we get you changed, little man.”A hand cupped the back of his pants, feeling for the telltale squish of a wet diaper, and Sherlock could feel his blush returning ten-fold.“Come on, let’s get those pants off.”

Sherlock turned to face her, hands clasped once more behind his back, feeling a smile tugging at his lips as he watched his caregiver undo his belt with practiced hands.They had discovered early on in their little arrangement that it was infinitely easier for Watson to change him when he was already mostly bare from the waist down, and that became even more apparent when they wound up needing to do so in public restrooms.

He ended up having to balance himself against the changing table while she wrestled his pants off over his shoes. Once off, Watson folded them, placing them on the counter before returning to his side, patting the changing table to coax him up onto it.

Sherlock hopped up, trying to ignore the slight buckle of the table as it bore a weight far greater than it had been designed for as he laid back.Back in the Brownstone they had a real changing table, one designed for someone of his height and weight, but here at the station they had to make do with what was available.

Watson placed her purse on the table between his spread legs, pointedly ignoring the way he squirmed impatiently as she pulled a fresh diaper from the bottom of it.“Lift your hips.”

Sherlock hesitated.Logically, he knew that being cooperative and assisting Watson in his changing was the fastest and easiest way for them to get back to the case, but a larger part of him wanted nothing more than the simple joy of being manhandled by his caregiver: the helpless, tiny feeling that came from having her fold his legs back and move him where she needed.

“Sherlock?”Watson prompted, one hand resting on his bare knee.

He licked his lips, staring out at the far wall before saying, “Would... would you... do it?”

“Is someone feeling  _extra_ little today?”Watson’s voice was teasing, and Sherlock hid his face behind his arms, even as he nodded.“Okay, baby.”

Watson’s arm hooked under his knees, and Sherlock allowed himself to go pliant, smiling as his thighs pressed back against his stomach, lifting his hips.He could hear the scratching sound of the clean diaper being slid beneath him, and then he was being lowered back down, Watson leaning over him to undo the tabs of his diaper.

Changing him when he was only half in littlespace should’ve meant that she didn’t have to worry about any mishaps, but even so, Watson hesitated as she went to fully remove his soaked diaper.

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, leveling a preemptively accusatory finger at him, still keeping the front of his used diaper over his pelvis. 

Sherlock wriggled slightly, meeting her gaze with a cheeky grin, even though he knew full well that she had nothing to worry about.He had emptied his bladder fully into the diaper, and though her fears were not unfounded, he had no desire to delay their work any further with the spanking such actions would surely get him.

Having apparently decided that he’d been sufficiently warned, Watson lifted his hips once more, deftly pulling the soiled diaper out from under him before laying him back down on the clean one underneath.

Watson bundled the dirty diaper, walking it the few paces over to the trash can at the other side of the room.

Sherlock tapped his shoes impatiently against the hard plastic, and then did so more when he realized just how much fun it was to make noise with his feet.One of the perks of being little was getting to delight in the small things, and right now that meant drumming with the heels of his shoes.

“That’s a good rhythm you’ve got going there,” Watson remarked as she returned to his side, pulling a soft package of baby wipes from her bag, “Maybe we should get you a drum set for the Brownstone.”

He contemplated the suggestion as she wiped him clean, suckling on his thumb as he thought.Percussion had never really been an interest of his, with his talents lying mostly in string instruments, but he supposed there was no reason he couldn’t learn a new skillset, something to keep him occupied between cases...

The scent of baby powder reached him, momentarily stilling his racing thoughts with the comforting smell.

“There you go,” Watson said, dusting her hands off before reaching for the adhesive tabs to secure his fresh diaper, “All nice and clean.”Leaning down, she pressed a soft kiss to the Scorpio tattoo on his left hip, eliciting a giggle.

Fully taped into his new diaper, Sherlock sat up, swinging his legs off the side as Watson replaced the items she had used in his changing into her bag.

“Thank you,” he said, holding his legs higher than necessary so as to let them swing below him.

“Any time, baby boy,” Watson replied fondly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Standing, he retrieved his pants, using the fundamentally “big” process of dressing himself to ease back into a fully adult headspace.

“Right.Well, I’ll see you back in Gregson’s office, then.”Sherlock said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Minute head start?”Watson asked, slinging her purse back over her shoulder.

“Yes, thank you.”He nodded, unlocking the door after he was certain that no one was waiting on the other side.


End file.
